Mammoth Mogul (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
|-|Mammoth Mogul= |-|Ixis Mogul= |-|Master Mogul= Summary Mammoth Mogul is Tails nemesis and a major antagonist of the the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series. He was originally a woolly mammoth present in the early history of Mobius 8,000 years ago and always dreamed of gaining more power. One day, he obtained a Chaos Emerald that fell from the sky and gained immortality along with an enormous power. With it Mogul lived for centuries, becoming more wise and powerful as time passed on, and founded the mystical Order of Ixis. After he was defeated during the Forgotten War by the Albion Knights of Aurora, he took on many aliases as millenniums had passed and faded into obscurity until Robotnik came to power. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, higher ''' with a Chaos Emerald | '''2-A Name: Mammoth Mogul, formerly known as Ixis Mogul Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics) Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years Classification: Mobian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Magic, Reality Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Absorption, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Intangibility, Forcefield, Energy Projection, Immortality (Type 1), Memory Manipulation, Telepathy, Duplication, Levitation, Size Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Water, Air and Earth), Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction and Power Nullification (With the Sword of Acorns) | Same as before but on a vastly higher scale than before, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Soul Manipulation, True Flight, Intangibility, Sealing, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Should be superior to Ixis Naugus), higher ''' with a Chaos Emerald (Stated that a Chaos Emerald amplifies his abilities a thousandfold. Can easily stomp the combined forces of the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix) | '''Multiverse level+ (Master Mogul powers make up most of the Master Emerald an artifact capable of destroying infinite realities and creating a new multiverse after that. In addition it has been described as being able to destroy every Zones of existence and truly destroyed all Zones with the exception of the Perpendicular Zone and Prime Zone because it was prevented by Titan Tails, it was said several times that exist infinite zones in existence. Was able to wound the Ancient Walkers after drawing Enerjak power, and later drawn all the power of Chaos Knuckles, who was stated by Aurora to had a power that rivaled them. Superior to Super Sonic and Hyper Knuckles) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class, higher with a Chaos Emerald | Multiversal+ (He was casually crushing zones) Durability: Solar System level, higher with a Chaos Emerald | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless Range: Extended melee range normally. Thousands of kilometers with attacks and abiliites | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: His staff, Chaos Power, Sword of Acorns Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: None notable Combat Record: It took Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles and Turbo Tails to defeat him. Later Titan Tails at full power was able to truly defeat him. Key: Base | Master Mogul Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Animals Category:Archie Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Element Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Sword Users Category:Illusionists Category:Geniuses Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2